Smokin'
by LTP-girl
Summary: Lupo and Benard find out something about Mike that they weren't expecting. Hey, you learn something new everyday!


**I am so disgusted with Mike for what he did to Van Buren. However I can see why he did it. But still, **_**it was low!**_** This fic follows Lupo and Bernard as they discover something unsettling about Mike while at a bar... Enjoy!**

I do not own _Law and Order_ and its characters; I'm just playing around with them. I do not own _Blackberry_.

Rating: For adult themes and language.

Category: Jack/Mike, Lupo/Bernard

Spoilers: _'Immortal'_

Smokin'

By LTP-girl

**Wiggy's bar, 10:00pm**

Bernard waited for his friend and colleague to return from the restroom. He raised his eyebrows in greeting as Lupo emerged from the end of the hallway.

"Hey Lupes, I thought you fell in," he joked in response to his lengthy disappearance, as Lupo took a seat opposite him.

Lupo chuckled. "Sorry, there was a long cue to the bathroom," he explained.

A waiter made his way towards their table, and placed the beers they had ordered on the table between them. "There you are lads," he said in his welsh accent. "A couple of pints for the road."

They both nodded a thank you as he returned to the bar.

"Damn, that was cold what Cutter did to Lieutenant in court today," Bernard mentioned, taking a sip of his beer.

Lupo shrugged. "He did what he had to in order win his case," he reasoned.

Bernard rolled his eyes. "I see, all lawyers stick together."

"Hey, I'm not a lawyer _just yet_," Lupo retorted. "And I'm not claiming that what Cutter did is entirely ethical. It's just that I can see both sides of the issue, that's all." He paused. "Lieutenant's right though. He did use her for self-serving means. Which _does_ make him just as ruthless as Hema Labs."

Bernard took another sip of beer, a cheeky grin spreading on his face. "Now, if Cutter had done that to me, I would have said something like '_I will mess you up, belligerent New Englander white boy! Be sure to lock your windows tonight, Mr Cutter, you cunning, volatile, vanilla snake...' _And then I would have spat in his eye, punched him in the nose, and then took a run for it."

Both detectives burst into laughter.

"Lieutenant has too much grace to do that."

Bernard looked down at his beer. "Nah, I wouldn't _really_ do that," he admitted. "I would like to though."

"You know, I think it should be recommended to Cutter not to keep his Blackberry in his pants pocket from now on. He's lucky he doesn't have prostate cancer," Lupo said seriously. "Those microwaves let off by cell-phones have been known to cause such cancers."

They both resumed drinking their beer in silence, and eavesdropped on the group of college girls sitting behind them.

"Hey Mel, where have you been, we've been waiting up for you," one girl said to the peroxide blonde who was making her way towards the group.

"Hey guys. Just had the most fabulous time EVER!" she replied gleefully, as she dropped her handbag on the floor and took a seat at the table the group shared.

"Really, where were you?" another one of her friends asked. "Hot date?"

"You could say that," she answered. Mel took a breath to compose herself. "Well, you know that hotdog vendor where I work at, outside the courthouse?"

"Yeah."

"There's this lawyer who I see every so often, Michael Cutter, I think his name is."

Bernard and Lupo's ears pricked up.

_Michael Cutter?_

"I have to say, he wears his age well, with those distinguished onset depression lines, and silver streaks." She was starting to drool. "Anyways he came up to the vendor and ordered his usual, and then asked me would I be interested in undergoing a survey," she continued. "And I was like, HELL YEAH!"

Her friends gushed in excitement.

"He gave the address to the DA's office where he works, and I headed straight there as soon I had finished my shift." She removed her jacked, and hung it over her chair.

The waiter approached their table and placed a round of cosmopolitans in front of them. "There you are, birds, mind how you go now."

Mel continued her story. "It turned out that there was no survey, and that he had made the whole thing up just to get me to his office," she said. "Fine by me, I was flattered... And let me tell you, the things we did do in his office I, can't mention in public."

The group chuckled loudly.

"The whole room was shaking, paintings on the walls fell down, and we even knocked down this hideous staircase model he has displayed in his office," she said, gulping down her drink. "The other lawyers at the DA's office probably thought there was an earthquake going on."

Lupo exchanged a glance with Bernard.

"That's probably why Cutter's office looks such a mess," Lupo said begrudgingly, taking a handful of peanuts that were served on the table. "He has college girls dropping by all the time."

Bernard laughed. "Well at least he's making the most of the youth he has left. I hear that McCoy certainly did when _he_ was EADA."

They resumed listening in on the girls' conversation.

"This Michael, he was so hot! And then we did it a second time, a third, a fourth... on his desk, on a table, on the copy machine. I tell you, what they say about forty-year-old guys slowing down, it ain't true at all. I tell ya, he was smokin'."

"So, do you think you'll see him again?" one of her friends piped up.

"I don't know, maybe if he gets me out of those speeding violations, I might," she chuckled.

A wry smile played on Bernard's lips. "Sounds like EADA Mikey has a lot of luck with the ladies."

"Sure does," Lupo answered. "He puts us cops to shame."

Both detectives pouted.

**Hogan's place, office of EADA Michael Cutter, 10:00pm**

Jack waltzed into EADA Michael Cutter's office.

He approached the young attorney, who was crouching on the floor picking up pieces of glass, the remnants of another broken picture frame.

"Don't tell me another one broke," Jack said amused, standing over him, knowing full well what Mike had been up to.

Mike glanced up at him. "Damn earth tremors," he cursed.

Jack stifled a laugh in response to Mike's poor excuse.

Jack sighed in exasperation. "Yeah, they have been known to do that," he replied innocently, humouring him.

**What do you think? Feel free to comment:-)**


End file.
